moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Czarny rycerz
Burza szarpała statkiem co utrudniało i tak nie łatwą drogę. Ciemna maszyna wtapiała się w czarne chmury, które od czasu thumb|400pxdo czasu cisnęły piorunem jakby były rozzłoszczone i wyładowywały swą złość na ziemi i statku. Oddział złożony z trzydziestu ludzi szykował się na misję. To już nie była zwyczajna misja polowania na Upadłych. Rozpoczęła się wojna o losy ludzkości. Wzrok większości strażników spoczywał na tajemniczej osobie. Ubrana w ciemne długie szaty z domieszką czerwonego i ciemnym hełmem z tym samym kolorem jako dopełnienie wizerunku mrocznej osoby. Siedział obok dowódcy. Rozmawiali ze sobą, jednak z panią kapitan rozmawiał duch. Sama postać cicho słuchała się rozmowie sprawdzając swoją prototypową broń SUROS TSA-10. Wszystkich dziwiło jego wygląd. Jako jedyny nie miał jakiego pancerza, prócz hełmu, tylko jakieś szaty. Exan patrzył na innych. Analizował rozmowę Kapitan Ireli Lao z Yhawnem. Na co on się tak właściwie zapisał? Rozpoczęli otwartą wojnę tylko dlatego, że on potrafił kontrolować jakąś moc? -I wtedy co?- zapytał Yhawen- Istnieje duże ryzyko, że nas otoczą. -Dlatego mamy snajperów. Ustawią się na pozycjach i będą obserwować.- tłumaczyła Lao- A jeśli nas otoczą to Komandor Exan może zawsze użyć swoich umiejętności. -Aż tak ufasz moim możliwością?- spytał Exan. Jego głos zaintrygował wszystkich po za Lao, Genosem i Yhawnem. -On ma jakiś modulator? -Może to Exo? -E co tam. Oni noszą pancerze titanów, lub hunterów. -Tak.- odpowiedziała Ireli ignorując pozostałych- Jesteś kim jesteś. Potrafisz doskonale nad tym panować. Nawet komandor Rey nie potrafi w pełni kontrolować swoich mocy. -Pani kapitan?- zapytał Genos przybliżając się do Lao- My tak po prostu zrobimy szturm na łoże upadłych? -Nie.-odpowiedziała- Powoli będziemy przejmować tereny kawałek po kawałku. Nam się akurat trafiły tereny wokół Doku-13 w kosmodromie. Exan przypomniał sobie kosmodrom. Zimne, białe i pełne upadłych. Gdyby nie to, że wraz z nimi będą tam także cztery inne oddziały to jego analizy wskazywały by na dwadzieścia procent szans na powodzenie. Pionowzlotem znów szarpnęło. Zielone światełko oznaczało, by się przygotować do opuszczenia pokładu. Wszyscy wstali. Exan na samym końcu. Nie śpieszyło się mu. Yhawen zawisł nad jego ramieniem. Oboje patrzyli się na strażników, którzy stali przed nimi. Dzwi pokładu otworzyły się. Wszyscy wybiegli i zabezpieczyli teren. Exan w wolnym kroku wyszedł. Nawet broni nie odbezpieczył. Genos zauważając to przestał obserwować teren i na spokojnie wstał i spuścił broń. Nikt, po za Lao, nie wiedzieli dlaczego oni dwaj nie obserwują terenu. Pionowzlot zaczął wzbijać się w powietrze. Czujniki coś zarejestrowały, wzrok odruchowo skierował się w lecący pocisk. Siła uderzenia zrzuciła maszynę na ziemię. Genos obserwował Exana, stał odwrócony tyłem do statku tylko patrząc przez ramię na niego. Jedna z hunterek chciała sprawdzić czy przeżyli, ale Genos złapał ją za rękę nadal obserwując Exana. -Co ty robisz?! Puść mnie! Mogą żyć! Genos ignorował ją, trzymał tym mocniej tym mocniej się wyrywała. Ze statku buchnęły płomienie rozsadzając go na strzępy. Exan przestał patrzyć na resztki maszyny. Odbezpieczył broń. -Wiedzą, że jesteśmy.- oznajmił Lao. -To co robimy? -Mamy zdobyć Dock-13? -Tak.- oznajmił Yhawen. -To jak idziemy?- zapytała Lao. -Możemy iść na około.- zaproponował Genos- Nie spodziewają się tego. -Lepiej będzie jeśli przejdziemy przez sieć rafinerii. Trochę postrzelamy, ale mamy sześćdziesięcio procentowe szanse powodzenia.- oznajmił Exan. -Tak myślisz?- zapytała niepewnie Lao. Miała wysokie zaufanie do Exana, lecz nawet na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz niepewności. -Oczywiście nie wszyscy przeżyją, ale powinniśmy się przebić. Ireli westchnęła. Musiała się zgodzić z Exo. Przecież ich analityczne mózgi raczej się nie mylą. Wydała rozkaz drużynie by zacząć iść do celu. Przy sobie trzymała Exana, Yhawna i Genosa z którymi omawiała plan wdarcia się do pierwszej rafinerii. Lodowe powietrze uderzało ich za pomocą silnego wiatru. Olbrzymie ilości śniegu i deszczu opadały na ziemię jeszcze bardziej oziębiając ludzi. Exanowi i Yhawenowi było wszystko jedno. Z ukrycia obserwował chodzących na obrzeżach drużyny snajperów, którzy w każdej chwili mogli zająć jakieś pozycje. Ale oni będą walczyć w rafinerii. Tam nie będzie miejsca na ich broń. Skany wykrywały MAVERICK MK.30 przypięte do ich pasów od broni. O wiele słabsze od jego prototypowego rewolweru HÄKKE TEST-A, którego dostał na tę misję wraz z SUROSem. Lepsze to niż nic. Na horyzoncie widniała potężna budowla, stara rafineria stała jakby czekając na ludzi, którzy pewnego dnia znów będą z niej użytkować. Stare kominy już nie były zdatne do wypuszczania dymu, część się zapadła a druga zatkała. Exan przystanął i dał sygnał Lao o przeciwnikach. -Szykować się!- krzyknęła. Cały oddział przykucnął oczekując na strzelaninę. Exan powoli przemierzał ziemię w kierunku przeciwników. Byli za skałami, czekali pewnie aż ludzie przejdą by wziąć ich od tyłu. Genos szedł za Exanem. W ręku miał granat, który był gotowy do rzucenia. -Gdzie? -Część jest za skałami na prawo. Reszta chowa się dalej po lewej. Rzuć w tych po prawej. Dwadzieścia metrów. Genos przymierzył i pewnie rzucił. Granat eksplodował wyrzucając ładunek elektryczny. Dregi które zdążyły zbiec z pola rażenia zaczęły strzelać w żołnierzy. Ci zaczęli odpowiadać na strzały. Ziemię zasypywały łuski po pociskach, a ziemię krew, to obcych to ludzi. Exan schował się za jedną ze skał. Czekał na odczyt. Wychylił się i oddał salwę pocisków w stronę przeciwnika. Pociski dosięgnęły bez trudu głów przeciwnika dekapitalizując je. Snajperzy ostrzeliwali pozycję wrogów, jednak ci odpowiadali celniejszymi strzałami. Niektórzy zaczęłi wycofywać się z powodu ran. Ci snajperzy, którzy zostali skutecznie strzelali do upadły i chowali się pod ich ostrzałem. Jeden ze snajperów, wysunięty najdalej z lewej znalazł najwyższą pozycję do strzelania i obserwacji otoczenia. Obserwował teren, od czasu do czasu oddając śmiertelny strzał w drega, lub wandala. Tych przybywało coraz więcej. Trzydzieści celów. Czterdzieści. Pięćdziesiąt. Snajper coś zauważył. Sylwetka upadłego różniła się od reszty. Znalazł ich kapitana. Przycelował, niekorzystne warunki utrudniły mu to, ale w końcu miał pewność, że jego pocisk dosięgnie przeciwnika. Palec zacisnął się na spuście zmuszając broń do wyrzucenia pocisku z siebie wypluwając przy tym ogniem jak krwią, wydając głośny huk odbijający się od ludzkich i obcych uszu. Upadły zachwiał się od siły uderzenia. Ale nie zginął. Tarcze energetyczne były zbyt silne. Spoglądał na snajpera, dał jakiś znak i od razu uciekł z pod celownika strzelca. Snajper spojrzał się na okna rafinerii. W jednym z nich stał upadły. Wcelowany w snajpera zaczął ładować swoją broń. Oddał strzał w strażnika, nim ten się zorientował upadł jak szmaciana lalka na ziemi z wypaloną dziurą w czole i potylicy. Lao spoglądała na ciało strażnika. Na jej twarzy skrytą pod maską i kapturem pojawił się smutek. Nie miała czasu by go opłakiwać. Nad głowami przelatywały pociski od jednej i drugiej strony. Niebieskie kule energi kontrastowały z pociskami na polu bitwy. Schować się za skałą, wychylić, oddać strzał i się schować. Co chwila granaty leciały pod ich kryjówki. Niektórzy odpowiadali, także rzucając granat. Snajperzy coraz bardziej tracili swoje pozycje przez nadmierny ostrzał, rany, lub śmierć. -Exan!- wykrzyczała Lao. Ten cały czas ostrzeliwał wrogów ignorując to, że w każdej chwili zostanie trafiony. Skanery nie wykazywały torów pocisków niebezpiecznych dla niego- Exan! Zareagował. Schował się za skałą i odwrócił w stronę kapitana. -Zaczynają nas okrążać. -Musimy się...- granat wybuchł pod skałą zagłuszając i odrzucając Lao. Podniosła się i wzięła oddech- Musimy się wycofać! -Jeśli się wycofamy stracimy szansę na przedarcie się przez nich.- oznajmił Exan. -On ma rację.- Yhawen popierał Exo- Im o to chodzi. Jeśli się cofniemy, będą mogli bez problemu ostrzelać nas z broni dalekiego zasięgu. -Oni nas okrążają! Straciłam już czterech ludzi do jasnej cholery! -Mamy siedemdziesiąt procent szans na wygraną. Jakiś przypadkowy granat znów wybuchł pod skałą. -Exan, kapitan Lao ma rację. Wycofajmy się chociaż odrobinę.- powiedział Genos przestając strzelać do upadłych. -To nie ma sensu. -Ma to sens!- wykrzyczał Genos. -Uwaga!- wykrzyczał jeden z żołnierzy. Exan z łatwością pozbawił, życia wandala, który zdołał dostać się na flankę strażników. Analizy wskazywały na inną taktykę. Upadli byli coraz bliżej ich pozycji. Exo przeładował i zabezpieczył broń. Przygotował energię w jego robotycznych dłoniach. Wyskoczył zza bloku skalnego od razu dostając w ramię. Rzucił energią w wrogów. Energia pustki utworzyła kulę, która zaczęła odpychać wrogów łamiąc im wszystkie kości i szatkując ich wnętrzności. Znów naładował energię, podskoczył i cisnął kolejną kulą, eksplozja rozrywała upadłych na drobny mak. Tych dalszych odrzucało ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Przewaga znów była po stronie ludzi. Strażnicy zaczęli kontratakować napastników ze zdumieniem niesamowitej mocy tajemniczej postaci. Upadli zaczęli wycofywać się w głąb rafinerii. Na polu bitwy zostało paru niedobitków. Exan dobijał każdego za pomocą swego rewolweru. Niebieska papka barwiła śnieg na niebiesko, który był strząsany z ziemi przez martwe ciało w drgawkach pośmiertelnych. Genos usiadł na ziemi próbując chociaż przez chwilę odpocząć. W duszy dziękował exo, że użył swoich mocy. Bez tego nie mieli by szans. Wróg by ich zmiażdżył jak mrówki. Za jego śladem poszli inni. Usiedli i próbowali poskładać myśli. Niektórzy pochowali, a raczej ułożyli w godnej pozycji zmarłych i opatrywali rany swoich kolegów. Ich wzrok był skierowany w wracającego do nich warlocka. Z lufy trzymanego przez niego rewolweru wciąż ulatywał szarawy i gęsty dym. Przystanął przy Lao i zaczął omawiać dalsze działania. Rozmawiali jak się przedrą przez rafinerię i jak dołączą do innych oddziałów, które wraz z nimi zdobywają tereny doków, w których przechowywano osobiste statki kosmiczne. Omawiali krok po kroku każde ich działanie. -Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! Exo się odwrócił w stronę jednej z hunterek. Była dość wysoka i z tłumu odróżniała ją długa i czarna kaptur z peleryną zasłaniający jej górną część głowy. Stanęła na przeciwko robota. Zdjęła hełm ukazując swoją twarz. Długie blond włosy opadały jej na ramiona. Brązowe oczy pełne gniewu patrzyły na Exana próbując zobaczyć kto znajduje się pod tym ciemnym hełmem. Zastanawiała się kim on jest, dlaczego pani Lao się go słucha? Nie widzi, że jego decyzję sprowadziły straty w liczbie sześciu zabitych ludzi, którzy w dodatku byli bardzo dobrymi żołnierzami? -Straciliśmy sześciu ludzi! Mogliśmy się wtedy wycofać! Mogliśmy nie tracić tych ludzi!- wykrzykiwała w ciemną postać łudząc się, że wzbudzi w nim litość, współczucie. Exan tak jak reszta tylko patrzył- A tak w ogóle nie mogłeś użyć tych swoich "mocy" na początku?! Nie musieliśmy ich tracić! -Okej.-rzekł Exan. Podszedł odrobinkę do stojącej kobiety- To co powiesz na ostrzał z broni dalekiego zasięgu? Co powiesz na dziurę w plecach? Upadli może są podróżującymi w tą i we wte obcymi, ale posiadają broń o której nie wiedziałaś. Dlaczego nie użyłem moich zdolności wcześniej? Nie widziałem potrzeby.- Kobieta ze złością słuchała słów kogoś takiego- Mam gdzieś, że zginęło sześciu twych przyjaciół. Jeżeli zginęli teraz znaczy to, że nie dali by sobie rady później. Jesteśmy na polu bitwy, nie w żadnej bajce gdzie wszystko jest pięknie i różowo, nie w jakieś grze. Zrozum to. -Jak śmiesz?! -To wszystko? Exan patrzył w jej oczy. Ukradkiem spojrzał na resztę. Spuszczone w dół spojrzenie mówiło wszystko za siebie. Nie mieli nigdy styczności z taką liczbą upadłych. To była ich pierwsza prawdziwa misja. Skany ujawniały, że wszyscy w pewnym sensie byli na niego wściekli. Wewnętrzne prace organizmów mogą ujawnić wszystko. Hunterka przyglądała się miejscowi w którym warlock dostał podczas używania swoich mocy. Brak krwi? Coś tu nie trzyma się kupy. Po trafieniu nie powinien ruszać ręką bez problemów, powinna sączyć się krew. Gdy postać się odwróciła krzyknęła. -Kim ty jesteś? -Zbawcą?- zaproponował Exo. Yhawena opanowało zażenowanie. Nagle mu na żarty się zebrało? -Zbawca nie posyła ludzi do grobów. Po za tym dostałeś w ramię, tak? -Może. Do czego zmierzasz? -Exan, zostaw ją. Chodź tu i pomóż mi z wymyślaniem tego planu.- Lao spojrzała na Genosa- Ty też mógłbyś mi pomóc Genos.- Strażnik spojrzał na Lao, wstał i powoli podszedł do pani kapitan. Teraz czekali na Exo. -Jak go pani kapitan może bronić?!-krzyknęła kobieta. -Sierżancie Amando Strick! Komandor Exan ma ważniejsze sprawy niż odpowiadanie na pani pytania. Dobrze wiedzieli jak to się może skończyć. Jeżeli masz z tym problem możesz zawsze odejść. -Nie dziwi panią to, że jego rana nie krwawi? Jeśli pan "komandor" pozwoli, chciałabym zobaczyć pańską twarz. Exan przez chwilę stał tyłem do Amandy. Wzrok każdego spoczywał na nim. Lao kręciła głową by tego nie robił, nie musiał przecież. Genos na chwilę spuścił wzrok, lecz po krótkiej chwili znów patrzył na swego kompana. Exo odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. Próbował przeanalizować sytuację. Zrobić to co karze? W sumie nie powinien słuchać rozkazów kogoś niżej od niego rangą. Jednak wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi jeszcze bardziej zaczną mu nie ufać. Powoli położył swoją dłoń na hełmie, zdjął go ujawniając swoją twarz. Nie trudno było im ukryć szoku. Patrzyli na Exana jak na potwora. Czerwone oczy kontrastowały z czarnym metalem użytym do skonstruowania jego ciała. Część ciemieniowa była jednak szara, tak jakby twarz była jedną z wielu warstw, zasłaniającą "prawdziwe ciało". -Zadowolona?- mruknął zakładając z powrotem swój hełm- Teraz jeśli pozwolisz, omówię plan z panią Irelią. Amanda nie miała co powiedzieć. Przed sobą nadal miała czerwone oczy przenikające jej duszę. Po prostu stała i patrzyła się na Exo, który wraz z Lao i Genosem omawiali szturm na rafinerię. Kategoria:Opowiadania